User talk:SadisticZora3169
EveryDayJoe45 (Talk) 10:21, June 3, 2012 Welcome! Correction You see, I'm a bit of a perfectionist. The name is Minecraft, not MineCraft. It's strange, this seems to be a trend with new members with numbers in their names these days. --AuronKaizer ''' 12:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I didn't notice that bit. About the last part, was that accusatory? It seemed accusatory... SadisticZora3169 (talk) 14:01, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Do I have a reason to be? --AuronKaizer ' 14:42, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Probably not, unless you have a vendetta against numbers or something, and I see no reason as to why you would. Unless one punched you as a kid or something. SadisticZora3169 (talk) 14:45, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Numbers killed my parents. That is my story. --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:52, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ouch. A honey badger killed mine. He's now stuffed over the fireplace. SadisticZora3169 (talk) 15:16, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Socks of puppets Ordinarily I might mince words, or beat around the bush, or do some such thing to attempt to get you to admit this yourself, but I'm going to be completely straight with you: I think (and I'm quite positive I'm correct) that you are, in fact, this user. From this point on, I'm going to assume that you are in fact this user, since there is so much evidence towards it. If it is you, please just come out and say it -- since you haven't technically abused this account in any way, you can choose one of the accounts to have blocked. Please, be honest -- frankly, I'm sure it's you without a doubt in my mind. Hell, I'll even provide my evidence, if you so wish. -'Minish Link' 17:57, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Believe whatever you want to believe. I'm not stopping you. Also, what is the evidence, just out of curiosity? SadisticZora3169 (talk) 18:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'm waiting. SadisticZora3169 (talk) 18:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Both of you say "MineCraft" (rather uncommon), you both say you're into World of Warcraft and Minecraft, you're both obsessive about Zoras, you use the same writing style and identical conventions, Paradox hasn't been seen since you logged on, this account was made seven minutes after Paradox was last seen, and in your game reviews, you both capitalize the words AMAZING and BRILLIANT, and use the term "it just WON" (something that isn't all that common, once again). Additionally, you both say you love Majora's Mask for the dark feel, as well as that the Wind Waker has brilliant, beautiful graphics. You also both say that Skyward Sword "just won" and that it is your favorite game in the series. Also, you say that you are "sadistic", and Paradox says that he likes griefing. You're nearly identical people. -'Minish Link' 19:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting. I see your argument is well structured. Well, I know many people who like World of Warcraft and Minecraft. I've seen the profile, and he used a picture of a Zora. That's hardy obsessing. Capitalizing for emphasis isn't uncommon. Many people share my views of Wind Wakers graphics, the like for Majora's mask's dark feel. I saw his page, and he stated that Twilight Princess was his favorite Legend of Zelda. Stating that I am sadistic, not in the sense of enjoying someones pain, rather enjoying them losing an argument to me. Griefing and the sense in which I am sadistic are two very different things. :If I can't go onto this wiki without being accused of something, I don't want to be a part of it anymore. This is SadisticZora3169 signing out. Permanently. SadisticZora3169 (talk) 19:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Ouch. Paradox64 (talk) 19:29, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ..................................-_- -'Minish Link''' 21:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC)